Where Do They Come From?
by DistrictThirteenTribute
Summary: Renesmee, bored at the Cullen house, makes the decision that she wants a little brother or sister. But she doesn't know how to get one. Bad summary so please read!


**So here's just a quick little story I thought of. I hope you enjoy it. Happy New Year!**

I'm bored. I've done everything there is to do in this house, and believe me there's a lot. I've read Uncle Jasper's Civil War books and reorganized Aunt Alice's closet. I helped grandpa sterilize his emergency doctor's kit and helped Aunt Rosalie with her hair and make up for the day. To wrap it up, I even played daddy's piano.

I'm bored to the point where I'm stuck watching a football game on TV with my uncles. At least I think it is football. There's a bunch of big guys like my Uncle Emmett trying to catch an oddly shaped brown ball. Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's football.

My Jacob isn't even here today. There was some big tribe meeting that he just had to attend. He'll be here later today though.

Sometimes I wish that I didn't live in a house full of adults. Sure, I may look seven but my I.Q. is nowhere near that. I may be just as smart as them but I'm still a kid. I need to have fun.

I want a friend my own age. Or even better, a little brother or sister!

I don't see why I can't have one. I mean, look at my aunts and uncles. They're all brothers and sisters and are so happy together. They never get tired of each other. I want that. But how do u get one?

I turned from the giant TV to face my uncles, who seemed mesmerized by what was going on.

"Uncle Emmett? Uncle Jasper?" They ignored me and instead cheered for the team they wanted to win.

"Go, go!" They shouted as they pounded their fists on the coffee table.

"Uncle Emmett?" I called again, trying to be louder than him.

"Touchdown!" they both yelled, whatever that is. I gave up.

"Never mind." I mumbled as I left the room. I went into the kitchen where I found grandma watching one of her cooking shows. She shut the TV off, however, once she saw me.

"Hello, Renesmee!" She exclaimed.

"Hi, grandma." I ran to her and she sat me on the counter. "I have to ask you something."

"Anything, my angel."

"How can I get a baby brother or sister?" Her smile dropped and her soft eyes widened. She seemed surprised.

"Why do you want to know that, Renesmee?"

"Because I'm bored and I figured that if I had a baby brother or sister I could play with them instead."

"Oh, well if you're bored, we could do something together. Are you hungry? We could go hunting."

"No, I don't really want to do anything anymore. I just want to find out how to get a baby brother or sister. So can you help me?"

"Umm… well…." Grandma was sounding weird. I've never seen her like this. "I know, but you know who knows a lot more about it?"

"Who?"

"Grandpa! He's a doctor so he's really smart. He could help you."

"Okay. Where is he?"

"In his office."

"I'll go talk to him then." I jumped off the counter and left. "Thanks grandma." I called back.

"You're welcome Nessie."

I knocked on grandpa's door once I approached it.

"Come in." I heard. I pushed the door open and walked in to find grandpa doing some paperwork.

"Grandpa, are you busy?" He looked up and smiled.

"I've never too busy for you Nessie."

"Good, because I need to ask you a question. It's very important."

"What is it?" I took a seat in front of his desk.

"How can you have a baby because I really want a brother or sister?"Grandpa also looked surprised.

"Why do you want-?"

"Because I'm bored."

"I'll-."

"I don't want to do anything. Right now, I just want to find out how to have a baby. Grandma sent me to you because she said you were really smart and could explain it better. So tell me."

"Umm…."

"You don't know either, do you?"

"It's not that Nessie. It's just that I think this conversation would be better to have with another female such as yourself. Have you spoken to your aunts yet?" I shook my head. "Then go ahead."

I pouted.

"Fine. Do you know where they are?"

"Probably upstairs."

"Okay. Thanks anyway grandpa."

"No problem, Renesmee."

I headed upstairs and I passed my uncles, who were still watching football on the flat screen. I playfully shook my head.

I found my aunts in Aunt Rosalie's bedroom, painting their toenails and laughing at a joke that was just told. I let myself in and they saw me.

"Renesmee!" they chimed simultaneously.

"Hello." I sat on Aunt Rosalie's bed. "I need to ask you guys a question."

"Anything, Renesmee." Aunt Rosalie said.

"How does a person have a baby?" My aunts looked at each other, then at me.

"Why do you want to know?" Aunt Alice asked.

"Well, at first I was bored and wished I had a baby brother or sister. But now I just want to know, and it's getting me really angry that nobody can answer me."

"Who else did you ask?"

"Grandma and grandpa. But grandpa told me to ask you."

"Oh." Aunt Rose spoke.

"So…can you tell me?"

"Ummm…well…Nessie…we don't…." Again, they would look at each other and at me.

"Nessie, maybe you should ask your mom and dad about this." Aunt Rosalie suggested.

"But they're in the other house and I don't know what time they'll be back. I don't even know what they're doing over there." They looked at each other once more.

"Oh, well it's just that this is the kind of conversation you should have with your parents."

"Fine, I get it. You won't help me." Now I was really upset.

"You could ask Jacob." Aunt Alice put in.

"Alice!" Aunt Rose exclaimed.

"I'm sure he knows, Rosalie."

"But he shouldn't be the one to speak to Renesmee about that."

"Why not? They're going to be doing it someday too."

"Do what?" I piped up.

"Nothing, sweetie." Aunt Rosalie avoided me.

"Well, whatever then." Aunt Alice spoke impatiently. "If nobody else in this house wants to tell her then it might as well be Jacob. He can be trusted and it's probably better if she learns it from him since they'll both be experiencing that at some point."

"She too young to have that talk!"

"Oh, Rose please! It's just an innocent question."

"But what if talking about it gives him…urges?" Aunt Alice shook her head and rolled her eyes. "What?"

"I just think that…." I couldn't stand to hear anymore of their fighting. I quietly got up and walked out of the room, leaving my aunts to continue their argument.

As I walked down the stairs, I could hear the rapid voices of the commentators from the TV and the front door closing.

Jacob!

I ran the rest of the way downstairs and jumped straight into Jacob's arms, yelling his name along the way.

"Nessie!" he cheered as he picked me up. He kissed my cheek and greeted my uncles. They both mumbled their hellos.

After quickly telling grandma who I was with, Jacob and I took a walk into the woods. We stopped at a little clearing. Jacob sat up against a tree bark and he pulled me close.

"Is something wrong, Nessie? I feel like something's bothering you." I nodded. He chuckled. "Well, what is it?"

"It's been on my mind all day and I just really want an answer."

"Go ahead. What's your question?"

"Where do babies come from?" There! The most straightforward I've been with my question.

"Nessie…." Jacob didn't look surprised. He looked uncomfortable. "Why do you want to know?"

"I just do." I didn't bother telling him why. Besides, now that he's here, I didn't feel so lonely anymore. He looked like he didn't want to answer.

"Look, no one in my family has answered me. I'm growing really tired of it. Aunt Alice says you know so can you please tell me?"

"Alice said I could tell you?"

"Well, no but she said you should. She said it might as well be you because we're going to be experiencing it together. But I don't know what she means! Can you please tell me, Jakey?"

He took a deep breath and began to talk.

"A baby is done by … two people that have really strong feelings for each other. They… do it by… showing their affection for one another… in a loving way."

"Oh." That seemed easy enough. No one could have said that? "Can you show me?" Jacob sighed as he began to look even more uncomfortable.

"Nessie, believe me, I'd love too. But you see, the people have to be grown-ups in order to have a baby. And married. Like your mommy and daddy."

"Oh. So you mean like kissing? Because I've seen my aunts and uncles and grandpa and grandma do that and they've never had a baby."

"Ummm… well…. see… when are your parents getting back?" I shrugged. "Nessie, you should really talk to _them_ about this."

"Well, you already told me so…."

"But you'll understand it better from them."

"That's what grandpa said about my aunts but they didn't help at all."

"Well, how about this?" He said as he stood up. "Let's go back to the main house and see if your parents are back. If they are, you can ask them."

"And if they're not?"

"Then we'll wait for them."

The walk back to the main house wasn't as long as the walk to out spot in the woods. I was a bit angry with Jacob for not finishing what he started to tell me. Now I had to wait for mommy and daddy to explain it to me. And if they were like everyone else in my family, they might not even want to either.

Lucky for Jacob, mom and dad were the first people we saw once we stepped into the house.

"Oh." My dad said the second Jacob and I stepped into the house. He must have read Jacob's mind. "Renesmee, sweetie, let's have a seat. Thank you Jacob, you may go now. This is a conversation that Bella and I should have alone with Renesmee." Daddy sounded kind of harsh.

"I know. That's why I bought her." Jacob tried to keep himself from yelling at daddy. Jacob turned and left and mommy sat me on the couch. Both my parents kneeled in front of me.

"So, Renesmee, Jacob told us you have something important to ask us." Mommy spoke.

"Well, not really." I mumbled. "He sort of explained it." Daddy looked at Mommy with death in his eyes. She shot him a look that said for him to relax.

"What did he say?"

"Just that for a baby to be made, the two people have to be married and grown-up." Mommy laughed.

"Well, that's the basics. Do you want to know more?" I nodded anxiously.

"Bella, I don't think we should-."

"Edward, we're going to have to have this talk at some point. It might as well be now." Daddy gave in.

"Well, Renesmee, when a _grown-up_ and _married_ couple really love each other….."

…**..Well, hope you liked that. If not, I apologize for wasting your time. I know stories like this have already been done, but I just figured I'd try one, and, like I said, it was floating around in my brain. Please leave a review!**


End file.
